


winter

by clemenlight



Series: return of happiness [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, partial AU, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemenlight/pseuds/clemenlight
Summary: day 01 | in which eunha is fed up with saeran's maltreatment of her, and reveals her past. day 7/8 of ray route.





	winter

“I've had enough!”

Eunha relieved herself from Saeran's embrace, whilst trying not to judo-flip him, even though her mind screamed over and over again like a broken record. DO IT! DO IT!

“Where are you going, you little brat?” he sneered. “I'm not done yet with you yet!”

“Well I am this close, you dumb fucker!” Eunha screamed at her captor. Saeran's eyes widened.

“Wha—what did you just call me?”

“You fucking heard me, you dumb shitstick!”

Eunha never felt more furious in her life. It feels as if multiple vents have been opened, releasing the anger inside her body.

And she liked the sensation.

“Who gave you the right to say those things, puppet?” he said. “V?”

“No, Saeran,” she quipped. “It is of my own free will.

“For eight days I have been stuck in this hellhole you called paradise. For eight days I tried to protect my sanity, my life, my virginity even. I have been here before. I've seen everything. I was one of the Special Missionaries.”

Now Saeran remembered. His Savior had assigned her to be with him, posing as app developers to lure people in.

She had escaped on her twenty-first day.

“It was you?” asked Saeran.

“Yes, dumbass,” she replied. “I was the first Special Missionary—and the first Believer—to escape.” She paced around the room now, trying to calm herself down, while retaining her tough exterior. It was snowing outside.

“Now, I'm here again. You and Rika—you tried again to reinstate me into Magenta. Into your own definition of paradise.”

Hearing every single word Eunha said set Saeran's head on fire. This is going against the rules of Mint Eye. Savior told me to never restrain her, but I guess I have no choice.

She heard the sound of handcuffs being dangled in the air, and turned around. Saeran grinned like a madman. With the rapidly falling snow in the background, it looked like she was on a horror movie.

“Oh, Eunha,” he said. “Come be a good girl and let me cuff your—”

BAM!

Eunha kicked him so hard that he fell backwards onto the cold floor. She seized the opportunity and grabbed her coat, dropped the note she had written earlier, and made her way to the window. With one final kick, she broke the window and jumped from the second floor into the cold winter night.


End file.
